You Know Who To Call
by OhGoodnessMarie
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one shots, all of the Teen Titans variety and most of the BBRae/Flinx variety. Ratings K-T. Warning: Expect a fair amount of laughs, mountains of fluff, and small bursts of teenage angst.
1. Fly on the Wall

**A/N:** Hey guys! So, I've been very into the Teen Titans lately, especially everything and anything BBRae. So has my friend, Katy, and we've both been writing some Flinx/BBRae drabbles and one shots lately, and I'm posting them because... why not. So. We'll be switching back and forth, and I'll let you know who wrote what. Thanks for reading!

**Author:** OhGoodnessMarie

**Pairing:** BBRae

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** Teen Titans belongs to really cool, creative people that I don't know. But I would totally hang out with.

**Fly on the Wall**

Flies weren't usually green.

Usually, they were unwanted, floating black dots and people swatted at them without a second thought. Sometimes the green teen felt like he was a fly, even when he _wasn't_ transformed into one. He was an annoyance that kept coming back. He buzzed continuously to the point that people 'swatted' at him to get him to go away.

No, he didn't feel this way _all_ the time. The Titans were his family and friends, and while he bothered them at times, they would never attempt to murder him with a rolled up newspaper because he landed on their sandwich. Well, not on purpose, anyway. Not unless he was disguised as a fly, but even the most absent-minded Titan would think twice about hitting an insect that was entirely green.

Now, it was common knowledge that Raven liked to keep her room dark. It wasn't that she didn't believe in modern technology; she liked large shadows covering her walls, and dark colors generally made her feel more at ease. She couldn't rest easily in a brightly lit room, where it felt like she was stripped down, left exposed for everyone to see the _true_ darkness inside her. Less light meant her secrets and flaws were much harder to notice.

Blacks, blues, purples… they were optimal for shielding the world of everything that needed to be hidden.

That included Beast Boy. In fly form, of course. The dark shades of the empath's room could only conceal so much, so the changeling at his normal size would stick out like a piece of broccoli in a blueberry patch.

So… no, flies weren't _usually_ green, yet it didn't matter when said fly could blend in with the shadows of the room and become practically invisible.

And… no, Beast Boy didn't _usually_ sit on Raven's wall in the form of a pesky insect, but this was a special case. He knew that normally, if he were caught sneaking into his teammate's sanctuary like this, she wouldn't hesitate to smack him into another dimension, but she was far too preoccupied with her _guest_ to notice anything else occurring around her.

His name was Malchior. Malchior, which sounded like the name of a video game character. Malchior, who definitely _wasn't_ normal… the grass stain could be dense at times but even _he _could tell that something was off about the stranger's papery body and the sinister tone of voice. Yet Raven looked at him like he was the best thing since tofu bacon.

The typically impassive girl suddenly had a gleam in her eyes when she was with the mysterious new man. She didn't speak to him sarcastically or answer him with dry remarks… she gave him honest replies without hesitation, and it was something Beast Boy had never seen before. He had never witnessed Raven, _the Raven_ show as much emotion as she did when around this Malchior fellow.

As he watched silently from his spot on the wall, the changeling saw a transformation in his friend. He watched her practice new spells and read new information, her newfound friend right by her side. She busted her butt to build her skills and impress the object of her affection. Malchior pushed her to new levels, and made her see the potential she truly had.

And as her cloak and heart grew steadily lighter, Raven became an open book.

Beast Boy could hardly believe his hundreds of fly eyes. While he constantly fought to make her laugh or even crack a smile, a complete _stranger_ could get her to beam like the rising sun with a few charming words? The thought settled like a raw t-bone steak in the green male's stomach- not well.

Of course he released his findings to the other Titans. He told them everything he knew about Malchior, which admittedly wasn't much, as quickly as the words could leave his mouth. They were probably worried sick that their empath friend had been holed up in her room for so long, right? Exactly. Beast Boy told them all about the paper man and his creepy eyelashes, but the team listened halfheartedly.

Well, at least it sounded like she was happy, even if they hadn't seen her for a handful of days. At least she found a friend. At least Malchior seemed like a good, wholesome guy.

They obviously didn't understand. Beast Boy knew there was something off… Raven wasn't even _Raven _anymore. Since when did she _giggle?_ Or _smile?_ Or _hum?_

The green machine's mind started working overtime. He wasn't one who spent endless hours just thinking, but he couldn't help it. The less he saw the navy-eyed girl, the more he thought about her. And all too soon, the conspiracy theories swamped him. This _was_ Beast Boy. When he couldn't figure something out, making up elaborate scenarios was his next best bet.

Maybe Malchior was advancing Raven's powers so he could eventually steal them for himself and then force everybody in JumpCity to have the same grossly inverted eyelashes that he had.

Maybe the newly white-cloaked sorceress was a clone, made courtesy of Malchior, and the real Raven was imprisoned on a secluded island somewhere near the equator. And it was all up to the changeling to save her, since his teammate _despised_ extreme heat like that and the rest of the team would have to battle hundreds of Raven clones.

Or… the papery man's scheme was to lure in an unsuspecting teen girl, who in this case just _happened_ to be Raven, and the second he got close to her and got her to completely knock down her walls- _slice!_ He would give her a long, horrendous paper cut and drink the fresh blood as it escaped her skin. And in turn, that would give him strength. Like a vampire. Whoa… maybe Malchior was a _vampire_.

…Okay, so he wasn't a vampire… but a dragon wasn't _that_ far off. Beast Boy would have pat himself on the back for his close guess on any other occasion, but in this situation, he felt terrible. He felt a vast amount of sympathy and empathy for his friend. As Malchior betrayed her, attacked her, one could almost hear the faint shatter of Raven's heart. Immediately, steel walls encased her, cut her off from others, and her ability to trust laid dead on the ground.

In a flash as quick as lighting, a resilient female crumbled. Suddenly, she was made of glass, and a crack of betrayal marred the smooth, fragile substance. She had finally found a way to allow her emotions to break through. She let them grow and mature, like a toddler learning how to walk. And just as her emotions were taking their first wobbly steps in the world, a violent push knocked them down.

Malchior held her in the palm of his hand, and that hand had just clenched into a fist, demolishing every bit of hope she ever had for allowing herself to _feel_.

She retreated to her personal cave of grays and violets. The presence of her betrayer still hung heavy in the air, but where else was she going to go? She didn't want to face her team or see the pity unconcealed in their eyes. She didn't want to show herself to the world anymore, she preferred to stay hidden in the depths of her own gloom.

The next time Beast Boy went to Raven's room, he wasn't a fly. He didn't expect much. He didn't expect her to open her door, or even answer him when spoke. But he hoped she would at least listen.

He wasn't Malchior, he wasn't somebody she would ever open up to, and he had finally come to terms with that fact. But he still wanted her to know that he would always be there for her, even if she never needed him. He wasn't going to stab her in the back or cause her any pain. She wasn't alone; she had four friends that were eager to spend time with her everyday, whether she needed them or not.

Beast Boy had been in her room before. He knew that if she could, she would spend the rest of eternity shielded inside. But no, he wouldn't stand for it. He wanted to let her know that she had friends that were going to be there for her, that _he_ was there for her, and he knew how badly she was hurting, but that someday it would get better.

Again, he didn't expect her to open the door, let him in, and pour her heart out to him. He was content with letting her know that she was never going to be left behind, and wished with all his heart that she believed him.

He _really _wasn't expecting it, but when she threw her arms around him in a tight hug, Beast Boy realized that Raven wasn't going to keep herself guarded forever, and one day, even if it killed him, he was going to make her face light up with laughter.

Because if anyone deserved to feel without an ounce of worry, he knew it was Raven.


	2. Good Luck Rose?

**A/N:** If you like Flinx, read this and love it. If you don't like Flinx... read this and fall in love with Flinx.

**Author:** Katy (A wonderful author, might I add)

**Pairing:** Flinx

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** We don't _steal_. What do you think we are, the Hive Five?

**Good Luck...Rose?**

"HIVE Five, you know the drill. Most valuable items first," Jinx commanded from her position in the alley behind the Jump City Museum of Archives. Placing her dainty hand on her equally proportional waist, she stared at the faces of her other team members. It had been months since they successfully infiltrated any establishment and by that point, she was practically drooling at the thought of taken a prized jewel and making a decent penny on it.

"This time, those crud munching Teen Titans won't be able to stop us," Gizmo, the supposed "boy genius" snickered. His eyes that always seemed to be in a permanent smirk looked at her quickly and he began typing into his hand held computer system.

Billy Numerous chuckled before duplicating himself and giving his clone a high five. Some would assume that this would get annoying to deal with as time went on. They would be right. One Billy was bad enough, but fourteen of them? It was enough to drive anybody up the wall.

Kyd Wykyd stood there stiff as a board, letting no bit of emotion come across his face. Go figure. He definitely was more of the suffer in silence type. Or enjoy in silence. Basically, he was just silent.

Jinx resisted the urge to roll her cat-like eyes at the idiocy of the people she had the displeasure of calling her teammates. "Gizmo, you're sure the security system is disbanded, right?"

"Of course I'm sure, I'm not a snot brain. Besides, this system was a piece of cake. Mammoth could design a better system in his sleep," Gizmo sneered. Mammoth, who had just finished eating a taco from the nearest vendor, glared at Gizmo.

"Hey!" He rumbled, causing everyone to _shhh_ him. His attempt to be intimidating was sabotaged by the fact that he had sour cream on his face. Only I would get stuck with a team so utterly moronic, Jinx thought. Trying to force down the urge to hex them all into oblivion, she pointed her finger down to the back door. It was time to begin the attack.

The team nodded before heading to an inconspicuous side door which was mostly hidden by overgrown weeds. Every couple of seconds, See-More would sneeze and his eye would pop out of his head. Truthfully, that's probably where the myth about "if you don't close your eyes when you sneeze, you'll lose an eye" came from.

Leaping forward into an elegant handspring, she glided her way down the dank alleyway and towards the rear entrance to the building. The entire building was older than most of the buildings in Jump City, except for the library. It was a wonder that the entire building wasn't falling apart considering how easily the library collapsed the year prior.

Once she reached the back door, she couldn't help but chuckle at how easy this was going to be. No security system, no warehouse doors and the Titans helping Titans East on a mission in Steel City left their very own city open to crime. And Jinx wasn't one to pass up on good opportunities.

Channeling her magic, she focused her hex on the doorknob and with no time spared, the knob shattered into shards of metal so small they resembled golden snowflakes. She shoved her hand against the door until it creaked open slowly, which would cause an accelerated nervousness in most thieves, but not her. She had her eyes on the prize and refused to be distracted by such insignificant pests.

Speaking of pests, her team busted threw the side door at just that moment. Mammoth must of broken down the door, because the sound of splitting wood and hinges detaching from the wall echoed all throughout the museum.

Jinx's eyes began to glow in fury, a resilient pink that matched the horns she styled her hair into. Trying to resist making anymore unnecessary noise, she marched to the rest of her team as stealthily as she could manage.

"I thought I told you I'd get in through the back and let you guys in, so we wouldn't run the risk of getting caught," Jinx groaned as she desperately attempted to ignore the throbbing in her left temple.

"It was borin'. Besides, Billy and I wanted to get a first look at the thingies. Right, Billy?" Billy asked his duplicate, who nodded his head and responded bitterly, "Yeah, See-More always gets his eye on the cool stuff first."

See-More chortled and focused his eye on the Billys. "I have x-ray vision, dummies. I get a look at the cool stuff before we even enter the building. And that vase over there is mine." He ran over to an expensive looking vase on the far side of the room.

"Hey, you're supposed to wait until I-" Jinx was cut off by the sound of Billy numerating and chasing his doppelgangers throughout the museum, fighting for the chance to use an actual prop lightsaber from Clash of the Planets.

Following in their footsteps, Kyd Wykyd disappeared into the ground, only to appear seconds later besides an expensive looking cloak.

"Hey, that computer over there is mine, pit sniffers," Gizmo shouted. He pushed a button on his backpack and spider-like legs flew out of the sides. Using his extended legs, he ran over to the computer monitors that were used for security. "These are worth a ton of money, stupid security system or not."

Mammoth wasted no time and chased after a bedazzled looking choker which was probably used in some X rated film.

"They couldn't have waited until I gave them a formal command," Jinx muttered under her breath. She did a quick sweep over the room to make sure no do gooder decided to pay them a visit. Too many times they had broken into a place only to be captured and taken out seconds later. They were on a solid losing streak and she wasn't about to let that continue.

Her eyes locked with a violet amulet in a glass case about 20 yards ahead of her. She smirked in the way anyone would if they knew they had their prey backed against the wall.

Using her flexibility, she cartwheeled all the way to the case. She stared at the amulet, completely mesmerized by it's beauty. Refusing to hesitate, she hexed the case open and watched the glass walls fall to the ground. Too easy, she thought. Grabbing the amulet, she held the jewel in her small hands and just stroked it.

Suddenly, a gush of wind bursted past her, causing the hairs on her neck to raise. The blurred figure successfully managed to grab the lightsaber, choker, computer, cloak and vase and put them back into their rightful places before going after the thiefs whose hands grabbed them.

Jinx began to get a horrible sense of deja vü. She couldn't remember anything like this ever happening to the HIVE 5 before, but she couldn't shake the dreadful feeling.

The blur first grabbed Gizmo and he started squealing while being caught up in this tornado like figure of wind. The blur tied up Gizmo with what appeared to be electrical tape, but could've just as easily been duct tape. The Tasmanian speedster put him on the front steps of the building before rinse, washing and repeating so to speak with the other members of the HIVE.

Jinx stood in her spot frozen. Who is this guy? The blur suddenly rushed past her. Distracted by the figure, she became startled when she felt something prick her fingers and she released what was in her hand. Looking quickly at her fingers which seemed to extend almost creepily, she saw a dime sized drop of blood on her pointer finger. How could an amulet have cut into me, she pondered. Dropping down on one knee, she looked at the amulet, only to discover something else in its absence.

"A rose?" She wondered aloud. What kind of a hero gives a rose to a villain?

"It's for luck," a voice said from behind her. She gasped and turned around quicker than she ever had in her entire life. No one was able to sneak up on her. She made sure of that after years of teasing prior to attending HIVE Academy. So why was he able to?

Jinx scoffed before letting her magic wilt the rose and forced it to fall apart.

"A good luck rose? Haven't you ever heard of a four leaf clover, hero?" She questioned. This guy definitely had to be a Titan. He was wearing a red and yellow spandex suit with a lightning bolt across the front. His mask covered half of his face, but she could still see his red hair and blue eyes.

Those blue eyes seemed to grin at her almost as wide as his mouth did. The hero crossed his arms before answering. "Clovers are for normal people. And I know you're not like everyone else, so why treat you like you are?"

"Could you get anymore cliche? I mean roses? Come on," she persisted.

He chuckled and took a step closer to her. "Probably. I mean, I could've given you a kiss. If you want to make a trade, I won't stop you."

Jinx glared at him while increasing the space between them. It was almost instinctive to keep at least a five foot perimeter between her and anyone else. "Like I would want that from you. Who are you anyway, a Titan presumably?

"Honorary Titan, for the record. But you can call me Kid Flash," the speedster smirked. Kid Flash ran his fingers through his unruly hair, which undoubtedly got tangled during his latest chase. He noticed that Jinx was watching him with confusion, so he placed his hand behind his head and struck a pose like he was some top notch celebrity. As if, Jinx thought.

"Kid Flash? What's the story behind that? Not creative enough to come up with your own super hero name?" The smirk dropped from Kid Flash's face and made it's way onto Jinx's face.

"Why be unnecessarily creative if someone else can do it for me? Besides, like your name is any better, Miss Bad Luck," he sputtered out. Jinx's pink eyes glowed with rage.

"Wanna know how I got that name?" She growled at him before shooting one of her famous hexes at him. The speed racer skillfully dodged it. Jinx widened her eyes slowly and was stunned. No one ever escaped her hexes before. That's what all the training at the HIVE assured her of.

"Aw, I think your cheeks are getting..._rosy_," whispered a voice behind her. Feeling frustrated beyond her most wild imaginations, she did a 180 degree turn.

Her tormentor was holding another rose in his hand, a pink one this time. It was only then that she realized he had been trying to make a pun. Jinx never appreciated puns. Especially after spending the last couple of years with the other members of the HIVE 5 whose idea of humour was making food related puns, usually at her expense.

"My cheeks are _always_ pink, Casanova. Besides, you're not funny or clever," she spit at him. Instead of feeling shot down, his grin only widened.

"Casanova, huh? Does that mean my flirtatious nature is actually making an impact on you, slow-poke?" he teased. He gracefully elbowed her side and sped away to his original location, giving her a little bit of space.

"Never in a million years," Jinx growled and shot a hex at the speedster's foot. Fortunately for her, she somehow managed to catch him off guard and was able to slice his foot. She grinned.

_Zap._

"Not fast enough?" For the first time since entering the museum, she finally felt herself smile at the hero hissing and holding his right foot in his hands. The entire sight was pretty hilarious considering he had to bounce up and down repeatedly on his left foot to maintain his balance.

Then she heard the sirens. She gasped and realized how much of her time she wasted on that imbecile. How could I have been so stupid, she thought to herself.

Jinx ran to the window to try and see how close the cops were. She was disappointed to discover they were only a few blocks away. A getaway would be possible, but not easy. And getting away meant ditching her teammates, which would incidentally burn most of the bridges she built in Jump City.

"Great! Do you see what you've done now?" She shouted and turned around. Kid Flash was gone. In his place stood a piece of notebook paper that was half ripped down the left side -most likely due to him ripping it out of a notebook at warped speed- and another pink rose. She hesitantly took a few steps toward the paper and read it quickly. Her eyes began to glow menacingly again and the paper turned to ashes in her hand.

_Good Luck, Jinxie_


	3. The Fastest Thing Since Instant Ramen

**A/N:** I got the title from a tag I used on tumblr once... it describes KF quite well, no?

**A****uthor:** OhGoodnessMarie

**Pairing:** Flinx

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** Because everybody does disclaimers. What do I own? A Teen Titans DVD. Isn't that special?

**The Fastest Thing Since Instant Ramen**

Jinx had to admit- the smells coming from the other half of the kitchen were simply delectable. She couldn't remember the last time her stomach growled from the mere scent of food. The Hive Five had never been master chefs, so she hadn't eaten a warm, delicious, home cooked meal in a very long time.

It was almost disappointing that the source of bad luck was currently about to microwave a bowl of ramen noodles, even though an appetizing feast simmered less than a dozen feet away from her. Almost, in the fact that she hadn't eaten anything _all_ day, and it was nearly two o'lock in the afternoon. Her stomach was ready to cave in and eat itself, so ramen would have to do.

As the pink haired teen prepped the noodles, a zooming haze of bright red and yellow rocketed around the rest of the kitchen. Soft gushes of wind rippled through her as the figure went this way and that, scavenging through cabinets and drawers. Briefly, Jinx wondered if the Titans East would be upset when they came back to their tower to find a mountain of used pots and pans in their sink, since it looked like they didn't use any of them anyway. But then again, she supposed the meal Kid Flash was creating would be worth any chewing out from Bumblebee.

It was kind of a dumb little set up they were in. The regular Titans West were out doing who knows what, so the Titans East were looking after their tower in Jump City, and Jinx and Kid Flash had been called up to housesit the Titans East tower for the time being. It was a complicated arrangement that only the Boy Wonder could design. Jinx was still getting used to the whole 'good guy' thing, but she didn't necessarily mind crashing in SteelCity for a while, especially if it meant being able to eat someone else's food for free _without_ stealing it.

The downside to the whole ordeal was that she was stuck with Kid Flash. Sure, she was steadily warming up to him… he did influence her to switch sides, after all, but he wasn't the easiest person to live with. For one thing, he never seemed to sleep. He had boundless amounts of energy and would always be darting around the tower, successfully keeping Jinx up all night. Also, he never left her alone. It was always, "Let's go see a movie!" or "Want to get some pizza for breakfast?" or "Just hop on my back and we'll go to China for a few minutes, 'kay?"

He might have been the fastest boy alive, but his attention span was as short as a- Where was he off to _now? _One second, he was there, stirring something in a large mixing bowl, and the next Jinx was completely alone in the tower.

She sighed and went back to her ramen. She didn't exactly want to ruin her appetite before Kid Flash finished whatever it was that he was cooking, but the starving part of her took over and demanded some nutrients… though maybe ramen noodles wasn't the healthiest dish on the planet. Besides, earlier when she asked him what time the meal would be done he replied, "A few more hours."

_Hours?_ What was he _making_, an all you can eat buffet?

Jinx snorted as she set the three-minute timer on the microwave. It was beyond ironic. He was supposed to be a fast moving guy, yet he was cooking something that took hours to complete? And he called _her _'Slowpoke?'

Things could have been worse. Instead of becoming a do-gooder, she could've been stuck in the endless loop of exasperation that came with being the leader of the Hive Five. She was glad she slipped away from them while she had the chance. Sometimes it still bothered her that she betrayed her team, but it was all for the best. And hey, with her gone they actually were the Hive Five, so that was good… right?

She hated feeling guilty. They were criminals, for Pete's sake! She shouldn't have felt bad about leaving a group of idiotic teen males with no bright futures ahead of them. She made the right choice, even if it didn't always feel that way. The good guy _always_ wins, and she fit into that category, so it was time for her luck change for the better.

If you told her a couple months ago that she was going to be an honorary Titan, she would have laughed in your face and hexed you into the nearest solid object.

But… look at her now. She still couldn't believe it; everything felt so surreal.

Jinx jumped when she heard a noise and she was brought back from her thoughts. She assumed it was the microwave telling her that her ramen was finished, yet a glance at the timer said she still had another forty seconds to wait.

"Where have you been?" she asked the speedster, who was presently covering the counters with heavy grocery bags.

"New York, London, Morocco, Paris, Chicago, Tokyo, and Boston."

Sadly, she was used to replies like this. "Okay. …Why?"

He gave her a broad grin and shrugged nonchalantly. "I needed a few more ingredients."

"It took you nearly _three_ minutes to go to five different countries?" Jinx shook her head as she carefully took a piping hot bowl of noodles out of the microwave. "And I thought you were supposed to be the fastest boy alive."

"There was a line at the check out," he countered easily, a small smile still adorning his lips as he poured new ingredients into a boiling pan sitting atop the stove.

Pink eyes rolled at the statement, but even as she began digging her way through the ramen, she couldn't wait to eat the meal cooking in front of her. "Since when do _you_ wait in lines?"


	4. The Green Menace and Some Glass

**A/N:** Well... I tried. It's an obvious cliche that's seen a lot in BBRae stuff, but I tried, man. It's not completely unbelievable- it happened in the TTG! comics once. But I hope it feels like it's in character and you aren't groaning in pain the entire time you read it! But it's super short so it won't last forever.

**Author:** OhGoodnessMarie

**Pairing:** BBRae (Oh so cliche. I apologize)

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** I write fanfiction because I'm a mere _fan_ who has _fictional_ fantasies about these characters. That is all.

**The Green Menace and Some Glass**

Raven was enjoying the peaceful atmosphere while it lasted.

Being in a tower full of teenagers meant that tranquility could only last _so_ long before it was squashed by unnecessary noise and a whirlwind of emotions the empath couldn't possibly ignore, even if she tried. When she entered the common room, it was abuzz with the presence of her teammates, but thankfully they were doing their own respective tasks and the racket was kept to a minimum.

She took a seat at the table across from the kitchen and opened her novel. Although they could be extremely rowdy at times, Raven could easily tune out the news channel Robin was watching from the couch, the soft hums coming from Cyborg as he made a batch of waffles, and the giggles emitting from Starfire while she bathed Silkie in a large basin.

It wasn't the silence she preferred to read in, but the cloaked teen didn't mind the flurry of tame events happening around her. Simply being in the company of her friends was comforting, and she easily slipped into the world of her book, each turn of a dusty page luring her further and further in.

But in the back of her mind, she knew the aura of peace was bound to end soon. After all, her ears never caught on to the sounds of a handheld game beeping or the frustrated huffs that came when a level had to be repeated. It was supposedly a normal, picturesque afternoon in the common room, but a crucial part was definitely missing. A part that made copious amounts of noise and had so many emotions packaged inside him at once that she wondered how he didn't _explode_.

Yet she continued reading, Cyborg kept cooking, and Silkie got cleaner. Raven soaked in every minute, every second of serenity that she could. A movie played in her head as she buried her face in the novel. Long chapters held intricate details, unexpected plot twists, and ongoing character development. Since it was her main hobby, the empath read at a very speedy pace. She could read hundreds of pages and finish an entire book within the span of a day, and then start on the next one without pausing for a breath.

She was two pages away from chapter four when- _wham!_ Something slammed on the table in front of her. She would have jumped if she weren't already expecting to be interrupted. It was only a matter of time.

"Hey, Raven! Guess what?"

She didn't guess. She didn't even lift her head. The girl in blue knew that whatever it was, she probably didn't care or wouldn't want to be involved. She bet he was just going to tell her one of his jokes that were cheesier than monster mozzarella sticks.

Even though she brushed him off, Beast Boy wasn't troubled. He pressed on and started waving a gloved hand between her face and the book. "Raven! Raven, come on! Guess!"

She knew it was pointless to pretend he wasn't there, because he _was_, and he wasn't going to go away any time soon. He tugged at her arm and poked her shoulder, all the while saying things such as, "Just _look!_" and "Trust me!" Why was he so excited? All he had probably had to show her was a new stankball that was twice as big and three times as stanky, and Raven didn't constitute _that_ as a good enough reason for giving him attention.

But when he turned into a bird and started squawking obnoxiously into her ear, she snapped.

"_What?_" Finally, she closed her novel and turned to glare at the green menace, who was in his normal form once more.

He beamed and gestured to the object on the tabletop. When blue eyes scanned it, she was taken aback. The _last_ thing she expected to see was a _chess set_. It was a nice set too- one half of the pieces were made of clear glass, and the other half were more opaque. She noted that it absolutely wasn't her own; her chess sets were never that fancy. She quirked a brow at the changeling, internally dumbfounded as to why he had such a thing.

"I found it in my room," began Beast Boy, which made sense, in a weird way. Sometimes he would find miscellaneous trinkets in the erratic pile he called a bedroom, and unless it was something important, soon he'd end up losing it all over again. It wasn't that his floor was a portal or anything- they had checked- he just kept it in an endless cycle of messiness. "I stepped on something hard, and at first I thought my foot was bleeding because it was a fork or something, but it turned out to be a rook, and when I searched around it I found the _whole_ thing in a box."

As she listened, Raven inspected the chess set. It was truly impressive that it had survived perilous months buried under mounds of clutter, and that none of the glass pieces were chipped or cracked. In fact, all of it seemed to be in perfect condition, as if it had never been used before.

Dryly, she asked, "Do you even know _how_ to play?"

He nodded, an eager gleam in his eyes. He replied, "Yeah! Negative Man taught me when I was a kid. I think he sent me this last Christmas but I just never had a reason to use it…" After he trailed off, an idea lit up his eyes like newly installed traffic lights. "Dude! Wanna play with me?"

Did she want to remind him of the rules constantly and then beat him within the first five minutes? "No thanks."

"C'mon, just one game. …I'll even go easy on you." The changeling smiled timidly. It looked like even he knew that his butt was doomed to be kicked by the empath, yet he still had the desire to play.

"Why does it have to be me?" Raven fiddled with the edge of the chessboard and sighed. "Why don't you go ask Robin or Starfire?" The green male would most likely have an easier time trying to explain the game to their alien friend than Raven did.

The corners of Beast Boy's lips fell into a frown. "Because chess is your _thing_, Rae. Besides reading, but that's not really something we can do together, 'ya know?"

She hesitated. It was true that she enjoyed chess a lot, since it was challenging and relaxing at the same time. Sometimes it acted as another form of meditation for the pale teen. Plus, it was apparent that Beast Boy wasn't going to leave her alone until she either agreed to play with him or threw him out the nearest window. He was adamant about wanting to do something with her, though for the life of her she couldn't imagine _why._

Grudgingly, she mumbled, "Fine. One game." And then she could try to get back to her date with her beloved book.

…Their 'one game' lasted over an hour. They didn't even pause for a break when Cyborg served them the usual plate of breakfast for dinner. They simply shoved waffles into their mouths and chewed decisively while contemplating the next move. Neither of them spoke much- it was all mental warfare.

Although the glass pieces were smoothed to perfection at the beginning of the match, once Beast Boy declared "Check" on Raven's king, a burst of black energy surged through a bishop and a sharp crack in the piece could be seen halfway across the common room.

They decided to end it in a tie before the entire set exploded.


	5. Of Dribbles and Drabbles

**A/N:** Hey there, here are some drabbles for y'all to read. None of them are too lovey dovey or shippy, just some fun and some angst! Thanks for reading! Also... I want to thank MechWarriorANON for that _lovely_ review! I just wish I could reply because the comment made me smile for like two hours. (:

**Author:** OhGoodnessMarie

**Pairing:** I'd say none. Just some Cyborg/Raven friendship times.

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer: **Man, if I owned the Teen Titans we'd be watching season 11 by now.

**Don't You Like Lasagna?**

"…You know how to make something that isn't breakfast food?"

"Yeah Rae, I _can_," the robotic teen paused to slide a pan inside the heated oven, "but don't pretend like you don't _love_ my double-stuffed omelets."

Raven rolled her eyes and stared drearily at the chaos that was occupying the counters of their kitchen. Excess amounts of chopped vegetables, sauces, seasonings, and cheeses covered nearly every inch of yellow counter space. Dozens of utensils and pans were thrown into the sink, and the stack was so high it wobbled like a drunken sailor.

Cyborg didn't seem too bothered by the mayhem surrounding him. He whistled as took a soda from the fridge and began sipping it as he absentmindedly watched a timer sitting on the stove. The aroma wafting from whatever was baking was wonderful; it was enough to make anybody's mouth drool involuntarily, even if they weren't hungry in the slightest.

"What _are_ you making, anyway?" a naturally raspy voice questioned.

Cyborg shrugged. "Nothing too special," he responded, seemingly nonchalant before he broke out in an excited grin and exclaimed, "Except the _best_ pan of lasagna you'll ever eat!"

"I get the whole pan?" Raven asked, her tone blunt but meant in a teasing manner.

The other teen blinked. "…No. What are you, Garfield the cat?"

It was a short statement, yet something dawned on the empath after Cyborg said it. During this realization, she muttered under her breath, "Garfield…"

Her friend seemed to have the same idea. "You aren't thinkin'…" Cyborg's eyes darted to the oven, and then back to his friend.

"Should we…?"

At dinner, Beast Boy sat down with the rest of the team and proceeded to gawk at the enormous slice of lasagna that sat on his plate… at least, he assumed there was a plate underneath the mammoth serving of noodles and sauce. When he looked back up, he noticed Cyborg and Raven were suppressing grins unsuccessfully.

His mechanical best friend let out a string of chuckles as he asked, "What? Don't 'cha like lasagna, _Garfield__?_"

**Jinxed Into Destruction**

**Author:** Katy

**Pairing:** A bit Flinxy, though mostly Jinx-centered

**Rating:** K

"Get out of the way!" The agitated driver in the pickup truck behind her honked his horn as loud as he could. Jinx rolled her eyes at the crude finger he held up to her and sent a hex towards his tires.

All four tires exploded at the same time. The souped up truck spun in a 360 before wiping out into the nearest ditch. That'll teach you to be rude, she thought.

It had been two days since she left the HIVE Five and the good life isn't as great as a certain speedster made it out to be. She had no place to live for the time being, which meant sleeping on the bench at the bus stop or not sleeping at all and walking all night. The latter was most likely.

Not one person had even given her a smile or a nice look. Of course, she had attempted to rob nearly all of the establishments in Jump City, but still. She was trying to make a change-for what reason,she wasn't sure- and people being more unfriendly than those in the HIVE Five wasn't helping anything.

I wonder what Kid Flash would say if he could see me right now, she wondered. Why was she thinking about him? He's the one who got her into this mess. Now she's alone, homeless and dirty. Not having access to a shower was the biggest downer. She gazed innocently over the city, hoping to see a familiar face, any familiar face. She hadn't been able to shower since before she contacted Madame Rouge and she was beginning to smell herself. And believe it or not, her pink horns were noticeably oily. Even when she lived in the woods on her own as a child, she never felt as childlike and helpless as she did in that moment.

Normally when she would feel somewhat inadequate, she would go rob the nearest jewelry store. It would restore the power in her that she previously lacked. Ever since her Kid Flash encounter, she hadn't been able to sum up the desire to rob stores blind. I hate him, I hate him more than I've ever hated anyone, Jinx sneered in her head.

She used all of her energy and hexed a Mercedes parked on the side of the road. The grind and screech of the metal rubbing against each other as the car slowly expanded was enough to make her cringe. And after a few seconds, the entire hunk of metal shattered, sending shards of glass and metal every which way.

She may not have been able to steal, but she could still destroy. And that would have to do.

**Nightmarish**

**Author:** OhGoodnessMarie

**Pairing:** None. Prepare for super Robin angst.

**Rating:** K

They told him he was obsessed; they looked at him like he was insane, but Robin couldn't help but be neurotic when it came to the masked man that haunted his nightmares. Robin knew Slade was more than just a run-of-the-mill villain. He wasn't a whack job like Mumbo or Mad Mod. He was a completely different level of evil.

The others couldn't comprehend _why_ their leader spent so many hours pursuing their enemy. They wished he would relax. He should have given it a break for once and stopped pursuit someone that was impossible to track down. They certainly knew Slade was a threat, but Robin knew that he was so much _more_ than that.

Slade- who was a dark, looming, mysterious man who lurked in every corner of Robin's mind. The way he seemed to know every move Robin was about to make, every _word_ he was about to speak, drove the teenager into a world of madness.

And sometimes, when glaring at the black and orange mask of anonymity, the Boy Wonder was reminded of another man who was just as dark, enigmatic, and _powerful_ as Slade.

Yes, whether he liked it or not, Robin's former mentor and Slade were very similar indeed.

The problem was Robin _didn't_ like it, and he refused to be undermined by someone so sinister. He refused to allow people to be hurt by a villain they couldn't even see the face of. It wasn't the same experience as fighting Dr. Light or Adonis. Going after a personal plague like Slade was in a league of its own.

Although nobody empathized with him, Robin chased after Slade to regain sanity and control. Consequently, in the midst of frantic obsession, he lost all of it.


	6. Spare Me

**A/N:** Two updates in one day? Wow, we're cranking these out like a machine.

**Author:** Katy

**Pairing:** Nothing but friendship and the team being dorks in this one.

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** I don't have the skill it takes to make a popular cartoon. Trust me.

**Spare Me**

"_Another_ strike? How are you doing it, Rae?" Cyborg asks her while he scratches his head. Cyborg never likes to admit when he's baffled, but he's honestly shocked. He never knew that Raven had even gone bowling.

"It's all in the wrist," Raven replies in a monotonous fashion before flipping coyly through the pages of her monstrous book that she refused to leave at the tower. Since they all started bowling fifteen minutes ago, Raven has scored nothing but strikes for the last three turns. The worst part?

"But you aren't even using your hands!" Beast Boy complains while attempting to hide his obvious sulking. He is the only one who hasn't hit any of the pins yet. He has rolled solid gutter balls. Seriously, he hasn't been in the gutter this much since he transformed himself into a rat a few months ago while chasing down Slade.

"Sounds like someone's a bit...jealous," Cyborg smirks before elbowing BB in the ribs. The grass stain glares at the half metal, half human tease machine.

"I'm not jealous. But it's not fair that she gets to use her black aura thingy to bowl, you get to use your super strength and Starfire just throws them! What are Robin and I supposed to do?" Beast Boy exasperates while throwing his clawed hands in the air helplessly.

"Hey, just do what I do. Win on pure skill," Robin slyly replies before winking and placing his three fingers in the black and orange swirled bowling ball. He breathes in and breathes out.

Stepping up to the plate like a baseball player, he lines himself up with the triangles on the lane in front of him which point at the pins. No longer hesitating, he rolls the ball and is prepared to jump and holler and hoot at his exceptional strike when he sees where his ball actually went: the gutter.

All of the Titans are laughing behind him and he can feel the steam coming out of his ears. This cannot be happening, he thinks to himself.

"Okay, that was just bad luck. Let me try again. This time, you guys will be jealous," Robin tries convincing the other members of his team, but to no avail.

He puts his fingers in the same ball as before and positions himself in front of the same red triangles. This is starting to feel like a chore to the masked hero. He rolls the ball. It hit one pin, the furthest pin on the right.

If it is even possible, the Titans laugh harder than before. Robin is embarrassed and decides to sit next to Raven, the only one he doesn't believe will tease him about his failure.

"Oh Robin, I am quite surprised you are not good at the bowling," Starfire says, causing Cyborg and Beast Boy to crack up.

"I am a _great_ bowler, okay? I was just trying to give everyone a chance to catch up," Robin replies nonchalantly, giving Star a wide, fake grin.

"Dude face it, you're just as bad as I am," BB pesters, hoping to convince everyone that he wasn't the worst player.

"Actually grass stain, he actually knocked down a pin. You're still losing." Cyborg winks. Once again, BB glares at Cyborg.

"Friends, let us not fight. It is merely the game of bowling. Shall I go next?" Everybody nods at Starfire and she squeals with delight. The Tamaranian grabs a hot pink bowling bowl and throws it towards the pins, knocking them all down. "That is good, yes?"

"Uh, yeah, Star. That's good," Robin replies, stunned at how terrible he's doing compared to everyone else on his team; besides Beast Boy, of course. That's because everyone else is a cheater, thinks Robin.

"I say we give up and go get some pizza," Beast Boy suggests desperately, knowing that if he somehow makes it through all ten rounds not scoring anything, he'll never live it down.

"Yeah, pizza! I'm kind of getting exhausted creaming Robin and Beast Boy," Cyborg answers, grinning. Both Robin and BB glare at him.

"And I'm getting exhausted beating _you_," Raven says to Cyborg. Although she wasn't trying to make a joke, the entire team laughs at Cyborg's expense while he pouts.

"Remember Cyborg, winning isn't everything," Robin reminds the half robot-half human friend of his. "It's just the only-"

"Thing that matters, blah blah," Cyborg mimics while moving his hand like it is talking. "Enough already. Let's go get pizza!"


	7. Paper or Plastic, Honey?

**A/N:** Hello hello! I want to seriously thank everyone that's read these little stories and thought they were decent. That's all I really ask for. I keep my expectations low. :p This one is a little short, but I hope it came out okay. It was also inspired by a tiny moment in the TTG! comics... maybe one day I'll have an original BBRae idea...

And to MechWarriorANON: You speak the truth! Katy did such a good job in keeping them all in character... stuff that's OOC bothers me. Like, a lot. But man, she made such a simple scene so rad. And it's something that could've happened in the show or the comics or even in the new TTG. Thanks a ton for these reviews though! Maybe next time it'll be three hours. Who knows...? x

**Author:** OhGoodnessMarie

**Pairing:** BBRae

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** ...Wait. I... _don't_ own the Teen Titans? Since _when? _Oh, right. Forever.

**Paper or Plastic, ****_Honey?_**

Beast Boy hurried along the straight pathway, throwing quick glances down each aisle he passed. One gloved hand clutched a large box and the other held an oddly shaped bottle. The Titans may have been infamous heroes and crime fighters, but they still needed to go to the local supermarket to restock the tower.

Next, the teen took an abrupt left down aisle eight and traveled toward a familiar cloaked girl who was placing items in their cart. Robin was making everyone do chores since Jump City had been void of wrongdoings over the past couple weeks, and when the Boy Blunder went without fighting, he was like a drug addict suddenly going cold turkey. He would do anything and everything to keep himself and the rest of the team busy.

That meant sending Raven and Beast Boy on a shopping trip together. Consuming crusty, goo-covered food wasn't healthy for a group of growing adolescents, especially those Tamaranean dishes Starfire tried to cook… but what they really needed was to refill their fridge with _fresh_ foods.

As Beast Boy approached Raven, he held up the bottle he was carrying and bellowed proudly, "_Honey_, I'm home!"

His teammate wasn't impressed. But when was she ever?

"We're almost out and I know you like it on your toast so…" The green male tossed the container of honey into the cart. It was true; Raven was a fan of the sticky liquid. She used it every breakfast and even occasionally in her tea.

"Thanks," she replied simply, her eyes already ignoring him in favor of the grocery list.

Beast Boy turned his attention to the stocked shelves surrounding him while the empath checked items off the list. Mmm… popcorn, chips, cookies… the shape-shifter realized the team was in dire need of a movie night, but doubted it would happen any time soon if Robin kept that staff of his shoved up his butt.

"…that?"

"…Huh?' Green eyes blinked dumbly.

"I _said,_ what is that?" Raven retorted, more edge to her voice from having to repeat herself.

It took a minute for him to comprehend what in the _world_ she was talking about, until he remembered that he was still holding the box. He glimpsed down. "Uh…cereal?"

A grey hand stretched out wordlessly. He handed it over to her, and she looked slightly puzzled as she stated, "You hate this kind."

"Yeah, but Star loves it." His smile was almost sheepish, as if he felt guilt for picking out a breakfast that he wouldn't end up eating. Dark eyes studied the changeling for a moment before the box was thrust into his chest.

Whilst the beloved joke teller struggled to keep a grip on the cereal, his companion's impassive face fell into a frown. "Not happening."

"What? Why not?" He knew Raven wasn't against buying things their friends liked- they had already gotten a package of Nutter Butters for Cyborg and at least four boxes of soft pretzels for Robin. They all had specific snacks and meals they enjoyed, and whoever went shopping was trusted to buy these things for the rest of the team.

The empath replied, "We're not buying the family size box just because Starfire likes it. Go get her a smaller one."

"It's not like she couldn't eat it all. She said she has _nine stomachs!_" Beast Boy's exclamation was immediately put to rest when Raven shot him a look that told him she wasn't going to argue over something so stupid. He put his hands up in defeat. "Okay, you're right, I'll go put them back."

As he began his journey to the cereal aisle once more, he was stopped in his tracks by a wave of black energy. Involuntarily, he was spun around so he faced his friend once again. She held up a package and asked, "Are these the tofu dogs you like?"

At the sight of the delicious non-meaty substance, Beast Boy's face lit up. "Yeah, thanks!"

"No problem." The energy disappeared as quickly as it came. A hand waved him in dismissal. "You can go now."

"Wait! Where are you going to be?" He had endless amounts of enthusiasm and exuberance, yet he still didn't enjoy running laps around the store trying to find his friend.

Raven paused for a split second before she spoke an answer. "The meat counter."

"…Oh."

Obviously, that was the most unpleasant spot in the store for he green teen. There it was- grounded up mounds of red raw meat, right on display for him to see and feel ill from. Fighting Plasmus was nasty, but the sight of that much raw meat was eight _thousand_ times more sickening.

Sensing and seeing Beast Boy's discomfort, Raven said, "Meet me by the produce in a few minutes."

That was a magic word. _Produce_. Produce meant fruits, veggies, and _heaven._ He didn't even have to get within a hundred feet of the doomful meat counter.

The changeling brightened considerably. In fact, he was close to beaming went he scampered off to replace the box of cereal with a smaller size, but not before calling out, "Sweet! Thanks, _honey_!"

Raven sighed and didn't even try to hold back an eye roll.


	8. A Diet Pepsi and a Side of Drabbles

**A/N: **Hey hey again, guys. Sorry for the longer update, but I was in the middle of switching internet systems and... yeah. But in return you get a buttload of drabbles. You're very welcome.

**Author: **OhGoodnessMarie

**Pairing: **RobStar (A first attempt at doing so. Woo.)

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **I am a teen, but I am no Titan, and I do not own the Teen Titans. I'm dearly sorry.

**Does the Eye of the Storm See?**

It was a stormy afternoon in JumpCity, and although the droplets falling from the sky were icy and the overall temperature outside was chilly; she knew he was on the roof.

The roof of the tower held the most gorgeous view on the west coast, even on rainy days such as these. It was a quiet spot where he coulds be left alone to drown in his deepest thoughts. He let out his fears and insecurities. The tough exterior of "Robin: The Leader" broke down into "Robin: The Teenage Boy."

He plopped himself down on the damp concrete. Bulky clouds of grey covered the skies like a woolen blanket, yet a cold breeze cut through his costume with ease. Violent shivers overran his body. A runny nose caused him to sniffle continuously. Rain invaded his mask, making the material wet and uncomfortable.

But he refused to go inside.

She watched him carefully from a distance. A black umbrella shielded her from the elements.

Slowly, she advanced toward him. The last thing she wanted was to scare him away or get him angry. Her presence would surely be unwelcome- this was his space. This was his alone time. But she couldn't help but be concerned. It was in her nature to care for her friends and their well-being.

A gust of wind rippled through cascading red hair. The boy in front of her shivered once more but she didn't feel cold the same way he did. She was unperturbed.

Stepping nearer, her boots splashed in the fresh puddles on the rooftop. He could her hear approaching; he knew she was there, but he didn't speak up. He stared out at the scene before him- a bustling city glittering in the midst of a shower. Colors became more prominent in the storm. With a bleak grey background, greens were more vibrant, blues were energetic, and oranges practically screamed.

Another _splash_. She was coming closer._ Splish_ _splash_.

"Robin?" The voice was soft and tentative. She was afraid of saying all the wrong things. She was scared that she would come across as an annoyance, not a source of comfort.

There was no reply. He coughed lightly into his fist.

"Will you not come inside?" She was close enough that the umbrella covered them both. An orange hand reached out to touch his shoulder, but decided against it and shied away from the contact.

He shook his head.

The otherworldly girl tried once more. She advised, "If you stay out here, you will capture a cold."

He didn't move an inch.

Sighing softly, she sat down beside him and kept the umbrella steady over their heads. His stubbornness had won, but she wasn't going to allow him to stay out there without something protecting him from the rain. They were both silent for a long time. She didn't push him to talk with her and he didn't spill his troubles.

They listened to the calming sounds of the storm together. They watched the people of JumpCity live their lives. They watched windshield wipers on cars work furiously and saw little kids stomp in puddles. The pair saw it all from their seats perched up high.

The storm began to pick up, and lighting temporarily sparked the sky. Thunder rumbled and groaned, and the vibrations were felt deep in her chest.

Starfire spoke up, breaking the extended silence. "On my planet, we do not have such forms of precipitation. If water fell from our skies it would be most… concerning," she said, not sure if Robin was listening but carrying on either way. "But on Earth, this occurrence is natural and normal, and it is truly _beautiful_. I can see why you enjoy watching it."

She turned to smile at the black-haired boy, and was shocked to find he was already looking at her. An unreadable expression rested on his features. Gazing into his masked eyes, she noticed that a faint outline of his true eyes could be seen through the damp fabric.

In a flash as quick as lightning, he threw his arms around her and pulled her into a hug, knocking the umbrella out of her hand. She squeaked in surprise but returned the hug immediately. His uniform was soaked and when his skin touched hers he felt like the interior of a freezer, but she didn't dare let go. He felt so fragile, he looked so sad, and she knew she was the first person to witness him in this state.

They huddled together closely. If it were up to them, they would have stayed in their tight embrace for eternity. Unfortunately, a sharp crack of thunder was what tore them apart. They jumped a mile high at the sudden noise, and noticed disappointedly that the comforting hug had ended.

Robin snapped back to a more normal version of himself. He got to his feet, picked up the umbrella, and held out a helping hand to the Tamaranean. "C'mon, Star, let's go inside."

**Author: **OhGoodnessMarie

**Pairing: **Flinx

**Rating: **T (For language)

**Time Stops**

Wally West is a fast guy.

No, seriously. He can do like seven laps around the Mall of America in the same amount of time it takes people to get off the couch.

What do you mean, 'he can't be _that_ fast?' He's Kid Flash!

Yeah, _that_ guy. He's one zippy fellow. In one commercial break, he can go to the bathroom, make a five-course dinner, take a shower, _and_ do his laundry!

…He lives alone, as you can tell.

But damn, that guy is so fast. This one time, he got this kid's kite out of a tree while he was flying _another_ kite that was in a _different country!_ He finishes a thirty-minute workout in thirty seconds. He pees faster than a pregnant buffalo.

Hell yeah, that's the truth! And he's a good guy, too. He's an honorary Titan. Mhm, like the Teen Titans. But they can't keep up with him so he likes to fly solo. He goes around helping people all day and still gets home in time to watch the new episode of The Walking Dead. The kid's a human cheetah, I swear!

Alright, I suppose that green Titan _can_ turn into a cheetah if he wants, but it isn't the same thing Kid Flash has going on.

…What's that? What's the best thing good ol' Wally has done to date? Hold on to your panties and get ready to change your diaper, because you might piss yourself after hearing this.

He got Jinx to switch sides.

Yessir, _Jinx,_ the leader of the Hive Five. Former leader now. He sweet-talked her right over to the good side, and now she's a _hero_. She's an honorary fuckin' Titan. She helped take down the Brotherhood of Evil! And why is that? Because Kid Flash did some quick thinking and do-gooding and that's what makes him the best of the best.

Pfft, whatever. Robin's okay but he can't run across the Atlantic without falling in, right?

Exactly.

But what Wally did with Jinxy- that was some badass stuff. For a while there it seemed like she was going to hex him into next Friday the thirteenth but instead she gave in and jumped off the cliff of Villainy into the Abyss of Herodom.

Kid Flash saw something in her. Something more than delinquentry and bad luck. He knew that she was worth fighting for, and that she could do better than bossing around the smelly Hive Five. See, when Wally's around her, time slows down so much it nearly _stops._

Right? Isn't it crazy that the fastest boy alive goes into slow motion when that pink haired girl is around? He sees her in great detail. He notices every little thing she does and how she reacts, and he studies it closely because he has the time to, since things are suddenly so sluggish. He's not used to the snail-like pace, but it only happens with her so he's okay with it.

But what's the weirdest part? Oh, let me tell 'ya…

When he sees Jinx, his heart beats faster than ever.

**Author:** Katy

**Pairing:** None

**Rating:** K

**Karaoke Blues**

"I am not doing karaoke," Raven glared at Robin. He clearly ran out of stuff for the Titans to do in their occasional free time.

"Come on Raven, I know it isn't exactly your idea of fun. But Starfire has been waiting for this for days," Robin replied. It was obvious to everyone else outside of the Jump City Lounge that Robin was hoping to guilt trip the cloaked empath into singing a few show tunes.

"Yeah, stop being such a fun vacuum. After this, you can go back to your creepy cave and meditate or whatever you do in there all day," the green shapeshifter bargained. He didn't want to admit it, but he had been excited to get out of the tower and do something besides watch TV, fight crime and eat pizza. They'd been in a routine for a long time now and he was ready to break away from it, even if for only one night.

"I'll go in, but I won't sing," Raven answered blandly. She would have rather been curled up in bed with a glass of tea and one of her books, but she knew better than to argue with her teammates over something so pointless, especially when she was so clearly outnumbered.

"Booyah! Let's get the party started," Cyborg sang before running into the lounge. Starfire flew right behind him, giggling like an excited school girl. Robin and Beast Boy followed while talking about something trivial, like the newest Lazer Garbanzo game that was supposed to come out in two weeks. Raven sighed before trudging behind the rest of her friends.

The lounge housed approximately twenty people, most teenagers or in their early twenties. The guy up in front singing along to Britney Spear's Toxic had a beard and was extremely off key, but everyone was having a good time listening anyways.

The Titans took the table closest to the front, so they would have the best opportunity to sing the song of their choice.

The team decided duets would be the best way to go, so no one would feel embarrassed or get booed off stage. Secretly, Raven believed it was because Robin was afraid to go up there and bomb alone.

Bearded Britney finished his song and returned to his seat to the sound of steady applause. That was probably the highlight of his entire life.

"Alright, now that guy was pretty great, am I right?" Cyborg excitedly wondered what the rest of his team thought. The other members avoided his eye contact and nonchalantly whistled.

"Who's up next?" The host for the night asked the audience. Starfire quickly raised her hand while Robin tried to pull it back down. Unfortunately, Starfire's arm nearly doubled the length of his and the host called them up to the front of the stage.

"Which song would you like to do?" The host thumbed through the list of all the songs they had available and Starfire quickly pointed at Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cindy Lauder. Robin became red in the face and asked her to reconsider, but Star was dead set on the song.

While they sang away to the '80s song, the other Titans sat back laughing as hard as they could, especially during Robin's verses. The song ended too quickly for everyone, except Robin. He sprinted his way to his seat and put his head against the desk. Star giggled again and sat down next to him.

"Oh friends, that was most enjoyable. May we do this again, Robin?" Starfire asked, while making a puppy dog face. Robin still had his face against the table and couldn't see it, but he still caved and told her this wouldn't be the last time they go sing karaoke.

"Anybody else?" The host asked, waving around a microphone. Cyborg and Beast Boy raised their hands at the same time and high fived each other once the host picked them.

Looking through the songs, they both agreed upon the Ghostbusters' theme song.

They sang the song and everyone in the audience loved it and applauded wildly once the music ended. Beast Boy began bowing like he just finished a play on Broadway and the two friends sat back down at the table.

"Hey Rae, it's your turn."

**Author:** Katy

**Pairing:** None

**Rating:** K

**Time Has Run Out**

It has been a long time, nearly a year, since he has showed up in Jump City. The year was long, but necessary in order for him to assure his plan would be unopposed and the Titans wouldn't be preoccupied.

The time has come. He watched from the sidelines as his oppressors were taken down by the Brotherhood of Evil and somehow managed to come out on top, defeating all of the members flawlessly.

Serendipitously, the Titans took down all of their opponents. There is little to no chance of most villains making a comeback to their beloved city. The Teens are probably fast asleep in their comfy beds, more comfortable and relaxed than they've been in years, thinking they have nothing to worry about.

It isn't the depressing, cloaked daughter of the intergalactic demon that he wants. It isn't the green mutant shapeshifter that he desires. It isn't the hunk of tin and metal, nor the red haired girl with the starbolts.

It is Robin, the Boy Wonder. Something about the masked crusader has intrigued him for years.

Perhaps it is the way in which they are so alike. Both are headstrong, natural born leaders, oh-so-serious and unbelievably determined. He has the potential to be a considerably powerful accomplice.

He was kept up night after night wondering how he could get the critically acclaimed hero to join him. Together, they would be unstoppable.

Patience has been his virtue for many long months. Robin and the Titans are in for a rude awakening.

Time has run out.


	9. Protective Padding

**A/N:** Yo yo, so... Katy was actually with me when we came up with the idea for this little dealio-bob, since there seem to be quite a few bra Teen Titans stories out there, so... I don't know. This happened.

**Katy says:** "This story is not to be taken seriously."

**Author:** Katy

**Pairing:** Robin/Bra

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Teen Titans but we _do_ own a couple of bras...

**Protective Padding**

Beast Boy and Cyborg were punished for getting too angry playing Monkey Anguish 4 and throwing their controllers at the television. Needless to say, the screen shattered, along with their hopes of playing the new game that Cyborg bought this morning. Since Robin was in charge, he subjected the two delinquents to laundry duty.

BB and Cyborg sat on the couch with the laundry basket in between them folding their friends' laundry. No one hated doing laundry as much as these two. They would rather fight against Trigon blindfolded than fold clothes. But they both knew that if they ignored Robin's command, they would be in a heap of trouble and would probably be put in the dog house for the next month.

Beast Boy folded one of Raven's cloaks. Okay, folding may not have been the right word. Rolling the blue cape in a ball that would put their stank ball to shame is a more accurate description. He reached into the laundry basket and felt something hook him. Although confused, he looked in the basket to see what it was.

"Is that a bra?" Cyborg asked his friend. The bra was simple; it was black with a bat symbol. However, neither of them had ever seen one before.

"Dude, do you think this is Raven's?" Beast Boy questioned. Beast Boy figured that a bra that dark and depressing would have to be owned and worn by Raven, Miss. Doomsday. Starfire would probably own purple or pink bras.

"It would have to be. It looks kind of small though…" Cyborg didn't know much about bras. Okay, he didn't know anything about bras. But he figured that Raven's would be bigger than that. And he _knew_ Starfire couldn't fit into those.

"Hey, why are you guys just holding my protective cups?" Robin interrogated the boys curiously. Beast Boy turned and looked at Cyborg. Both of their eyes were wider than saucers.

"Woah woah woah. Since when do you wear a bra?" Cyborg scratched head in puzzlement while holding back his laughter. He didn't want to offend his masked friend, but dudes don't wear bras.

"That is _not_ a bra," Robin scoffed. "Those are protective cups. I wear it during battles to protect myself."

Once again, Beast Boy and Cyborg made eye contact. This time, neither of them could hold back their laughter. They laughed and giggled and chuckled until they were rolling around on the ground with tears streaming from their eyes.

"Why are you guys laughing?" Robin glared at his two jerk friends.

"Dude, you are so in denial. You wear a bra." That started a new wave of giggles amongst the Titans. Robin crossed his arms and glowered at the two.

"You guys are just jealous that I'm properly protected during our fights and you aren't," Robin sneered at them.

It went on with Robin trying to defend himself and the two jokesters laughing for about half an hour. Although the caped hero tried to explain himself to them, nothing could fix the damage that had already been done.

The Boy Wonder ended the conversation with this last note: "When Doctor Light zaps off your nipples, don't come crying to me." And he never spoke of it again.


	10. Friend of the Written Word

**A/N:** I think Katy will be shocked if we still have people reading this after 'Protective Padding' but I'm sure anyone who read it_ loved_ it to pieces. And since she's been writing like a mad person, here are a handful of fics written by my glorious friend. She's got talent, I tell 'ya.

**Author:** Katy

**Pairing:** Flinx

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** The characters of the Teen Titans don't belong to Katy and me, otherwise the entire show would revolve around BBRae and Flinx and no crime fighting would be done.

**Warning:** Fluff. Call your dentist because you're about to get a cavity.

**Hide and Seek Revenge**

"Kid Flash, where are you?" Jinx whispered while walking through the apartment the two of them shared together. Kid Flash decided today would be a good day to play hide and seek. Jinx was pretty sure had an unfair advantage, considering if she got too close to his hiding spot, he could dart away and find another one. But he promised to play fair, so Jinx solemnly agreed.

She'd been looking for him for about twenty minutes. She was certain that there wasn't anywhere she could hide that she hadn't already searched. She checked behind the sofa one last time before shouting, "okay, cheater, I give up." Before she could blink her big pink eyes, he was standing in front of her, grinning ear to ear. Jinx crossed her arms in front of her chest and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Aw what's the matter, slowpoke? Upset you don't have the needed skills to win a game of hide and seek with little ol' me?" He teased her before pinching her right cheek.

"Not even a little bit. I'm upset because you're a cheater. I searched the entire apartment through and through trying to find you," she glowered. She knew he must have hid somewhere trivial like under the bed before darting somewhere more trivial like the closet.

"But you didn't look in the cabinet under the sink," he reminded her. Her eyes widened.

"There's no way you could've been under there! It's not even possible that you would fit under there!" she insisted. Nobody likes to admit they're wrong, but it was Jinx's biggest pet peeve. She would rather join the HIVE again and wash her face with Mammoth's socks before confessing she was wrong.

"Are you calling me fat?" He questioned her, stepping closer to her. She didn't have a chance to answer, because he'd already picked her up and set her on the sofa before tickling her. She tried not to laugh, she hated being tickled, but she couldn't. A giggle escaped from her lips, making Kid Flash's smile go wider than ever.

"Say you love me forever and ever and I'll stop," he bargained with her. The tickling was way worse than normal, because he would move his fingers faster than any human on Earth, making every part of her sensitive tummy scream for mercy.

"That'll never happen," she said in between her laughter. "You have three seconds to get off of me before I hex you." One. Two. Three.

"Ow! I can't believe you hexed me!" Kid Flash whined while holding his wounded left shoulder. Jinx rolled her eyes at the melodramatic hero. The hex was minor, she controlled herself. She didn't actually want to hurt him;she just wanted to teach him a lesson.

"Wow, Mister Lightspeed isn't so invincible after all, huh?" She teased him. He jokingly glared back at her before entrapping her in a hug.

"You're pretty funny, Jinxie. But I'll have you know that the Titans don't let me in the tower much these days because I'm really good at revenge," he whispered in her ear. He stepped back from her and kissed her quickly on the forehead. "It'll be when you least expect it." Then he was gone.

"Lucky for me, I never let my guard down," she spoke quietly to herself. She smiled lightly and walked back over to the couch. And neither of the crime fighters knew that the other was blushing.

**A/N:** According to TTG! Cyborg and Starfire watch daytime television together... This is the result of that.

**Author:** Katy

**Pairing:** None

**Rating:** K+

**Broadcast Blunder**

The day had already been wet and dreary. It started raining before sunrise and it had yet to cease. Most criminals didn't want to rob banks or cause mischief during bad weather, so the Titans were being destroyed by immense boredom.

This weather stirred Raven's cup of tea, so she locked herself in her room hours ago and didn't come back out. She was most likely getting lost in another one of her captivating novels.

Beast Boy and Robin decided they wanted to see the sequel to It Came From Jones' Lake. They left only minutes before and wouldn't be back for a couple of hours. They had a ritual of going out for pizza after going to the movies.

Cyborg and Starfire opted to stay behind. Starfire didn't really enjoy scary monster movies like the other Titans. They freaked her out. And Cyborg preferred to watch war movies or super hero movies.

The two sat next to each other on the couch. Cyborg tried aimlessly to find something on the television to watch that would entertain the both of them. Their only similar interest as far as shows go were dramas, which limited most of their options to soap operas.

"Friend, that program looks interesting. Might we please watch?" Starfire asked her friend. He clicked on the program entitled Degrassi.

"Yo wait a minute, I thought the blonde chick had a thing for that guy back in Canada," Cyborg commented. They were two episodes into the show and both of them had a lot of questions. And the show didn't answer any of them.

"She did like that boy from school. Perhaps this boy from France is merely a friend,"Star suggested. Both of them knew that wasn't true though.

"So this dude got into a fight with his dad and jumped in the water? While he was still wearing his clothes? What purpose does that serve?" Cyborg questioned. No show had confused him nearly as much as this one.

"What I fail to understand is why his friends are watching him make his father angry, but not attempting to stop him." Even Tamaranian girls understood that friends were supposed to try and stop each other from doing stupid things.

They spent the next two hours watching the series, not becoming any less confused, but still frustrated.

"Dude, put down the phone and drive. Your girlfriend can wait!" Cyborg shouted at the television. He didn't understand why, but the show evoked an anger in him that he normally doesn't feel towards TV shows.

"The boy crashed! Oh Cyborg, do you believe he will be alright?" Starfire wondered.

"I don't know. And clearly, they don't plan on letting us know right now. They're already showing the girl and the French dude. No one cares! What happened to the guy in the crash?" Cyborg took one of the couch cushions and threw it at the window.

Thankfully, Cyborg put decent glass in for the windows and they weren't going to break over a cushion.

"He did not make it," Starfire said, sadly. Her head dipped towards the ground and her orange hair cascaded around her face. Although she did not know the boy, she felt a certain amount of despair at the news of his death. Most people knew how it felt to lose a loved one and Star was very sympathetic towards the other members of the show.

"That's it, this show stinks." Cyborg raged before shutting off the TV and walking out of the living room and towards the kitchen mumbling under his breath about a "stupid show".

"Perhaps we should refrain from watching that program," Starfire suggested to her friend. Cyborg lifted his head up and nodded at her, still whispering to himself about how infuriating the show was.

"Never again, Star. Anyways, do you want waffles? I know I do."

**Author:** Katy

**Pairing:** RobStar

**Rating:** K

**Even Heroes Need Saving**

Slade returned, which meant that Robin was filled with a familiar angst. The Titans came home an hour ago after a failed confrontation with Slade and his robot army.

Robin trudged to the basement as soon as they entered the tower, leaving his friends concerned for him. Slade had a bad effect on all of them, but it was the worst for their leader, who became sort of obsessed with the villain. Of course, the villain also had an obsession with his former prodigy.

Robin would never admit it to anyone, but he often had nightmares about him team being held hostage and him being forced to become Slade's apprentice once again. When he had those dreams, he would wake up and not be able to fall back asleep. They evoked a fear in him that was not easily shaken.

He tried to convince himself long ago that Slade wouldn't be able to come back. But he was wrong and their nemesis was back and stronger than ever.

The hero kneeled onto the basement floor while reading through past articles about the villain who always seemed to be three moves ahead of them. All of the reporters admitted to being baffled that the protecters of their city never caught Slade.

Robin angrily threw the newspaper back into the box and shoved it back into the cubby. Why hadn't they caught him? How often had they encountered him only to walk away empty handed?

They were even able to defeat Trigon, intergalactic demon. Of course, that probably had something to do with the fact that the monster's daughter obtained some of his power and was able to use it to their advantage.

The Titans more than once had encountered villains. Heck, that's what they were known for. Given, a plethora of them were B-list enemies, but still bad guys nonetheless.

"Robin, may I offer change in exchange for your thoughts?" Starfire spoke, interrupting Robin's tantalizing thoughts. She sat down on the cold floor next to him and looked at him, noticing the worry lines in his forehead and the displeased frown on his face.

"How have I not caught him, Star? I was his apprentice, I was with him and I still couldn't do it. I'm a lousy excuse for a hero," he growled. His voice was drenched in self loathing. Starfire's frown deepened.

"Please, do not speak like that of yourself. You are a wonderful hero, Robin, and a wonderful friend." Praising Robin was simple, but almost never effective. He only saw the sides of situations. Starfire placed his hands in Robin's before intertwining their extremities.

"Everybody expects me to catch him. I'm Robin, I'm supposed to protect Jump City," Robin whispered, more to himself than his best friend. He absentmindedly squeezed her hand tighter.

"But Robin, you save the city every day. We whooped the butt of the Control Freak once again merely a week ago," Star reminded him. He shook his head angrily before standing up and releasing her hand.

"How can you compare Control Freak to Slade? Control Freak is hardly a threat and Slade could destroy the entire city, or even the entire world if he wanted to," he shouted at her. He began to pace around the basement, trying to shake off the angst that filled his body.

"I was not trying to upset you. For that, I am sorry. But please, do not be mad at yourself." She looked up at him from her spot on the floor. She knew when it was best to comfort Robin with words versus an embrace.

"If people get hurt by him, it's my fault. I can't just not be upset," Robin responded. He paused and took a deep breathe. His face softened and he sat next to his friend once again before his hand searched for comfort in hers. "I'm just scared someone's gonna get hurt."

"We will get him. I promise that to you, Robin." He didn't believe her, but her promise still comforted him and he visibly relaxed a little.

For the next two hours, the two best friends sat downstairs hand in hand, silent. Beast Boy stood with his ear pressed against the basement door.

He grinned to himself before whispering, "They've got it so bad for each other."


End file.
